


Reunion

by RelentlessEndurance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, another prompt bites the dust, it makes me sad bc the consular was removed from their family so young, jedi are quite rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Toria Notely, sometime known as Barsen'thor of the Jedi order, finally gets to meet her parents.





	Reunion

Toria had never been so nervous, as when she stood outside that farmhouse door.

No battle she had fought, no evil she had confronted, no brush with death - not even close. It was such a stranger thing to fear too. Her memories of this place were all but gone, and only one face stuck out; if vaguely. But everything she _could_ remember, could grasp onto, well - it wasn't unpleasant. It felt good, actually. Those fragments had been among the few things she'd ever been able to draw comfort from.

So why couldn't she just knock on the door? There was a small part of her that wished she had brought Arcann with her. Or Arxuel. Or anyone, really, to give her the encouragement she needed, the little bit of bravery to be able to knock on that metal door.

What was she so afraid of, really? They were expecting her, so it wasn't as though she was intruding. They wanted to see her - excitedly so, even. And she wanted to see them, too.

_Just knock on the door, Toria._ She thought. _You have braved far more terrifying things._

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. This was different. These were people who she had barely any memory of, who she had never known, and only had an idea of who they were, what they were like. What drove them to give her up... if they had even been willing to do so?

_You aren't going to learn anything hovering outside the door._

With a sigh, and a deep breath, she had to concede to herself that that was true. Damn reason. And at last, she would stop hesitating and knock on the door.

It had been quiet before, but now it was so much so you could hear a pin drop. Even the soft breeze seemed to stutter to a halt. It was enough that she could hear the shuffle of someone rising from their seat and the soft footsteps heading towards the door.

She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting when she opened that door, but for some reason two average looking people caught her off her guard. Not quite so scary, now, that she was staring at them face to face.

There was a long stretch - they just stared at one another. Not quite sure what to do. In her mother, Toria could see much herself; her light brown hair, her slender stature, worry carving similar lines into her features. Her father - her storm grey eyes, the gentle smile, the tiny freckles that splashed across his nose. And nary a trace of the force on them.

Toria moved to step forward, and that seemed to be the only encouragement they needed to meet her, and seize her up in a tight embrace. Toria wasn't a stranger to the feeling of being hugged by two people at once, but this was quite unique. It was very much like returning home, after a long journey. And about then is when the waterworks started. Toria broke into sobs, and her mother was not too long to follow - both of them accompanied by the sound of her father's soft weeping.

The only other memory she had of her parents was vague. Soft, indiscernible words. A warm embrace - now that she had a reference, her mother's - enveloped her, and soft lips pressed to her foread. And that had been all.

Until now.

But now - now she had more than just fragmented memories. More than just ideas. She wouldn't have to be left wondering.

"Now-" Her mother said, pulling back to smile warmly at Toria. "-We've a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
